


The Late Again Affair

by svetlanacat4



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlanacat4/pseuds/svetlanacat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon had a rendez vous but Illya is late...<br/>Written for picfic tuesday</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Late Again Affair

 

“You're late.”  
“Napoleon...”  
“This innocent face won't fool me. You knew I...”  
“Mr Waverly asked me about a formula and I worked in the lab... Sorry, my friend.”  
“Sorry? You did it deliberately! You knew I had a rendez-vous with Angelique...”  
“You're grumpy...”  
“Grumpy? Grumpy? And... What is this? Lipstick? Lipstick on your cheek? And... powdered sugar?”  
“There was a party for Lisa's birthday... She gave me something for you... but you don't deserve it, Napoleon!”  
 _“What is it I don't deserve, exactly?”_  
“I was talking to the cat!”  
 _“Had you to call him “Napoleon”? Hurry, you're late!”_

_ _


End file.
